Welcome Home Mrs Radley
by deathwinged
Summary: Who's waiting for Andy when she gets back? Spoilers for S3 ALL , then far stretch for S4.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home Mrs. Radley**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 3 (Whole season) then FAR STRETCH on how things are like when Andy is back from the Task Force.

Thanks to natalienicole1981 for reviewing and helping out with some edits!

* * *

Andy POV:

6 months, 6 long months of being a completely new person, new name, new apartment, new city, and new partner. I knew what I was getting into. It was my decision and I have no regrets. Last thing I remember is holding that grenade and having Sam Swarek finally telling me that he loves me, great timing Sam. Perfect.

He told me to give him another chance, that he would make it up to me for that worse month and a half of my life. Telling me that he was scared and knew that it was the wrong decision, well if it was wrong why couldn't he pick up the damn phone? That man will be the death of me. I know that he'd be waiting at the bar for me, cause that's who is he. He chose now not to walk away, once again, great timing Sam.

Once I saw Luke, I knew what he was going to say. I wondered if he had heard my conversation with Sam, and maybe that's the only reason why he let me on the task force, I never asked. I knew I had to take this chance. I didn't want to be "that girl", but this was Sam Swarek, I'd be anything for him, hell I've been pining over him for almost two months. Driving away from 15, I knew I'd be driving away from Sam. No calls, no emails, no nothing. He's done it before, why can't I?

In the back of my mind, I hope that he's still the Sam Swarek I love when I get back. And my heart sinks.

* * *

6 months later

"How's it feel break up buddy?" Nick asks as they pull into the lot of 15.

After 6 months of being undercover, the duo is finally back. Mission completed, back to their blues.

"It feels good, really good. I'm glad we got that opportunity." Andy smiled.

"Do you think we dug our graves deep enough?" He asks looking up at the 15 sign.

Andy laughs, "I'm not sure, we won't know until we get in there. I mean how bad could it be? We were gone for six months, they can't be that mad."

Nick looks at her.

"Right. Okay well we better hurry and get in front of the firing squad and get it over with." She said stepping out of the car and taking a deep breath.

* * *

As they stepped inside the division not much had changed. Everyone was busy, shifts were changing seeing as they came in late in the afternoon.

"McNally, Collins, my office." Best yelled causing a few heads to turn and a couple feet running towards them.

"You're back!" Traci smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Trac, I've missed you!" she said hugging back.

"Good to see you guys in one piece." Traci smiled as she hugged Nick as well.

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

Soon hugs were followed in by Dov, Noelle, and Oliver.

"Where's Gail and Chris?" Andy asked.

"They're in booking." Oliver answered.

"Where's S…" she asked but was interrupted by Luke.

"You two, let's go, statements then we can get out of here." He said heading to Best's office.

"Oliver, will you be around later?" Andy asked before turning to Best's office.

"Yeah yeah, come find me."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys in a bit." And the two were off.

"So they're back." Dov says sitting down.

"Yes they are." Oliver says watching them sit down in Frank's office.

"How do you think it'll end?"

"Hopefully without any bloodshed. Let's go, I'm hungry."

* * *

After three hours they were done. Now they just wanted a drink.

"See you at the Penny? I'm going to go find Gail."

"If I'm not too exhausted, I just want to go home and have a hot shower."

"Alright, if I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, good luck." She smiles.

"Thanks, you too." Nick said squeezing her arm for support.

Andy then went off to look for Oliver.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey, all done?"

"Yeah." She looks at him. "Is Sam here?"

"He actually left a few hours ago."

"Oh. Is he going to the Penny?"

"I'm not sure, maybe not. He said he had to do a couple things."

"Does he uh, have a date or something?" she asks, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Date? No, no date."

Andy felt a sign of relief. "How mad is he?"

"He was pretty mad when you didn't show up, then when you didn't show up days after he put two and two together. He's not that mad anymore though. I think you'll be okay."

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"No, he's been a hermit since you left. He told me what he said to you that night, how he was going to make it up to you."

Andy smiled.

"So, not all is lost." Oliver said grinning.

"Thanks Ollie." She said hugging him.

"Drinks at the Penny?"

"Maybe, I just want to go home right now."

"Alright, let me know, we have 6 months of drinking to catch up on."

"Will do." She laughs before heading home.

* * *

As much as Andy wanted to go by Sam's place and see if he was home, she really wanted a hot shower first, deciding that she'd call him afterwards and maybe see him at the Penny with everyone else.

Stepping out of the elevator, her nose was met with an amazing aroma. "Someone's having a good night tonight." She said to herself stepping to her door.

Sliding her key in and unlocking it, she opened the door to find her apartment flooded in a sea of roses, in every color. The aroma had been coming from her apartment and light music was playing in the background. She couldn't believe her eyes. Feeling a little nervous, she reached back into her bag and gripped her mace. Shutting the door as quietly as she could, she was then met by a barking dog running up to her, practically jumping on her. The dog looked excited to see her even though she had never met this dog.

The chocolate brown, wavy haired dog, couldn't have been more excited to see her. Petting the dog, trying to calm him down, she noticed they type of breed he was. _"Labradoodle?"_ she grinned to herself.

"Radley who are you barking at?" a voice said coming from the kitchen.

And that's when she finally met the eyes of Sam Swarek.

"Andy." He smiled.

Andy looked at the man she missed for 6 months, gelled hair, her favorite red shirt, jeans, and barefoot. Barefoot? Who is this man and what has he done with Sam?

"Sam." She breathed, not noticing the dog was still barking.

"Radley, down." He said sternly and the dog stopped, but continued to lick Andy's hand.

"What uh, what are you doing here?" she said not moving a muscle.

"I heard you were coming back today. Wanted to welcome you home." He smiled as he walked closer.

"Is this your dog?"

"No, this is _our_ dog. Radley missed his mommy, didn't you boy." He said kneeling down petting him.

"Radley?"

"Boo Radley remember?"

Andy laughed. "Oh yeah."

Sam stood back up and took a good look at her. Stepping closer he pulled her in for a hug, which she greatly accepted. They hugged for what felt like an eternity. Sam looked over her arms before cupping her face between her hands, his thumb going over the scar that was now above her left eye brow.

"Don't worry, that's the only thing I brought back from the task force."

"How'd you get it?

"Minor confrontation."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." She smiled. Not wanting to break this moment, she had to ask again. "Sam what are you doing here, and with a dog?"

"I told you, I'm going to make it up to you, dog was the first thing."

"Did you rob a florist?"

"I might as well have." He laughs. "Listen, I know that we have to talk about everything, and we're going to, but I know you must be starving and dying for a shower."

"Very true."

"Go shower, dinner should be done by the time you're out, come on Radley mommy will play with you later."

"How does he know me already?" she asked taking a sip of wine. After dinner they had just at the kitchen island talking.

"After you left I got him, showed him your picture so he'd know who you were when you came back."

"How'd you know I'd come back?"

"Gut feeling."

"Sam I know we have a lot of talking to do and plenty of explanations…"

"I know Andy, we really do. But let's take it one day at a time. I'm sure we won't be able to get through everything in one night. We haven't been together for a while and I still need to prove to you that I meant what I said."

"I believe you."

"So why did you leave?"

"Why did you? You left me in the rain." She said sternly.

"I know I'm sorry. I deserved that. But I don't want to fight with you tonight Andy, it's your first night back."

"But you know this conversation is long overdue."

"Yeah I know, I've been thinking about it since you left."

"Have you been doing a lot of that?"

"Yes, lots of thinking about you."

* * *

By then they had moved to the couch and were sitting next to each other, like they had earlier in the year, but instead of that oar next to them, it was Radley, with his head in Andy's lap.

"Nothing better than another fresh start huh." Sam said breaking the silence.

"Apparently that's what we do, must be our thing."

"It's not going to happen again Andy."

"You don't know that."

"I do, because I'm not letting it happen again. I was stupid to let you go in the first place. It's been drilled into my head."

"So what are we going to do about Radley here." She said changing the subject.

"If you want I can take him home with me tonight if you want to be alone. I trained him while you were gone. He knows to let you know when he needs to go outside and all of that. But if you don't want him I can keep him or find him another home."

Andy nodded. "No, that won't be necessary. He looks pretty comfy where he is now, and the flowers? They started growing in my room." She laughed.

"Each one is for a day that you were gone." He whispered.

"Sam…" she started as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you Andy."

"I missed you too." They said to each other as their fingers found each other and clasped together.

"Fresh start…again?" she asked smiling looking down as Sam rolled his thumb over the top of her hand, and Radley asleep in her lap.

"Fresh start, no breaks, and with only one ending in mind." He replied leaning over kissing her head, seeing their future only going one way but up.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Playing House with the Radley's

**Playing House with the Radley's**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 3 (Whole season) then FAR STRETCH on how things are like when Andy is back from the Task Force.  
A/N 2: Companion piece to Welcome Home Mrs. Radley

Thanks to natalienicole1981 for reviewing and helping out with some edits!

This is for svugirl and nathy since they liked the first part so much! As well as everyone else asking for another part! Thanks!

* * *

"How are things with Mr. Radley? Traci smiled as she asked Andy.

Ever since Andy came back and told her about Sam and the dog, Traci had dubbed them Mr. and Mrs. Radley.

"He's good, being really sweet and all that jazz…"

"And I'm guessing this is where your but comes in?"

"But I feel like I'm in high school and he's scared of my dad. Don't get me wrong I love that he's been really sweet and really showing me that he's serious, but I'd wish he'd just ravage me already."

Traci laughed. "Maybe he's building up to it, teasing you."

"It's not helping Trace."

"It's been what, three weeks since you came back?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's scared you don't believe him even though you say you do. Maybe he just wants to do things right this time and not make dumbass mistakes like before."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"You do want it to work right?"

"Of course I do, you know I do. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Good, cause dealing with a moping Andy and Sam is not my idea of a good time."

"He was mopey?"

"When you're pregnant I hope your mood swings aren't as bad as his."

"He couldn't have been that bad."

"He was sad one minute then pissed the next. If he hadn't gotten Radley two weeks after you left he would have gone insane, or we would have killed him."

"Oh Mr. Radley." Andy laughed, just as the boys came back.

"Aunt Andy! Aunt Andy!" Leo yelled running over to her on the couch.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Me and Uncle Sam and Radley were throwing the ball all over the park!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Leo why don't you go wash your hands for dinner ok bud?"

"K mommy." He said running off.

"Did you girls have fun gossiping?" Sam asked as he let Radley off his leash, who also ran over to Andy.

"Hi my boy." She smiled petting him.

"Sam we don't gossip, we chit chat." Traci grinned.

"Right," Sam laughed, "Hi babe." He said leaning down kissing Andy's cheek.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Dinner should be done in half an hour. I'm going to take a quick shower while you two chit chat some more."

"Alright, we'll set the table."

"Dinner every night? Can I borrow him?" Traci laughed as they stood and moved over to the table. "Maybe he can be a caterer. With the way he cooks I'd have him as my personal chef."

"You should show him a business proposal." Andy laughed.

"Have you guys had the talk yet?" she asked putting down a place mat.

"We've been having them in pieces."

"So are you guys back together?"

"I think so? We haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Well if this helps, he brought along Leo to pick out Radley."

"Aw he did?"

"Yeah, he said that Aunt Andy needed a puppy, and that he'd be really special of he picked him out."

"That's so cute."

"Then Sam proceeded to stop by the apartment once a week to clean up, and fix whatever he could, and to help Radley get used to the place."

"He's really working his magic isn't he?"

Traci nodded yes.

"He's going to be the death of me, but at least I'd die happy."

"Aunt Andy?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked looking down as Leo who hopped up on the chair next to her.

"I really like Radley, but can I have a cousin next?"

Andy looked at him wide eyed, while Traci had her head tilted back laughing.

* * *

2 Weeks later, Andy and Nick on patrol

_Sam Swarek: Sad we didn't get paired up today. Be safe. I love you :)_

_Andy McNally: I will. Love you too._

_Sam Swarek: Enjoy your coffee, tell Collins, "you're welcome"._

_Andy McNally: Kinda wish I had a muffin though ;)_

_Sam Swarek: If you want a stud muffin you're talking to him already._

_Andy McNally: Funny._

_Sam Swarek: I'm a funny guy remember. Muffin tomorrow, maybe a donut._

"Things working out with Swarek?" Nick asked as Andy was smiling at her phone.

"Yeah things are great he's been at my place making dinner every night. I had to beg him the other day to start having them at his place so I wouldn't go crazy at mine."

"I'm happy that you're smiling again. Does that mean we're breaking up as break up buddies? I don't think I'd be able to handle it." He laughed.

"Shut up Nick. But yes, I think we're breaking up. I'm sorry but I've met someone else."

Nick puts his hand over his heart, "I'll never forget you Andy."

"It was good while it lasted, I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"One can only hope." They both laughed.

* * *

"Radley! Radley! Relax boy, it's just daddy." Andy said to Radley, who was barking up a storm at the man who was trying to get through the door.

"Radley down, mommy's neighbors are going to be mad you're making so much noise." He said as he walked through.

"He just misses you."

"He was at my house yesterday. He can't be having withdrawals already."

"He's not he only one that misses you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Sam walks over and lowers his head to give Andy a sweet kiss on the lips. "I missed you too." He whispered letting his lips linger over hers.

"As much as I'd love to keep this up, we better take Radley out for his walk before he keeps us up all night."

"You're right. To be continued." He winked.

They then made their way over to the dog park and let Radley do his own thing.

"Sam we need to talk."

He looked over at her. "Okay, what's the topic today?"

"You need to stop making me dinner every night."

"Why? Is it starting to taste bad?"

"No, everything is amazing."

"So what's the problem?"

"If you keep making me three course meals, Leo's cousin is going to end up a butterball." She laughed.

"Leo's cousin? Wait. Andy are you pregnant?" he spat out flustered.

"What? No I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, if I was you'd know." She laughed.

"So you want me to stop cooking because our possible future child might be a butterball? Well in that case we better add a lot more cardio to your exercise regime." He winked. "Where did Leo's cousin come from?"

"He told me a few weeks ago that he really liked Radley, but would like a cousin next. I don't want his Aunt Andy looking stuffed and having him think I am pregnant when I'm not. So you should probably save some of your recipes for later."

"Alright fine, I'll cut back."

"Thank you." She smiled then kissed him.

"But starting next week."

"Why?"

"Traci told me that Leo wants to hangout so I told her we'd have dinner at their place and I'd cook. Everyone else is coming over."

"What happened to just pleasing me?" She asked, regretting it the minute that sentence left her mouth.

"Well Ms. McNally, if you must know I like seeing that smile on your face, if that means making everyone else happy. And trust me, you are the only one I love to please."

* * *

It'd been a busy day for Andy She had been paired with Dov and their simple routine of pulling someone over for speeding had turned into a high speed chase for a few hours. Buy the time it ended Andy was exhausted and just wanted to go home and have a glass of wine.

But when she arrived, she opened her door to find the apartment filled with smoke and Sam battling a tiny fire.

"And here I thought I was the one bad at baking." She laughed as she opened up some windows.

"I can bake fine, thank you very much." Sam said as he tried to turn off the smoke detector.

Andy looked over at her kitchen to find it a mess. Flour was all over the place, cracked egg shells covered her counter, bowls and spoons were in the sink, all the making of a bakery became Andy's kitchen.

"I see maybe three hopefully edible cupcakes here Sam." She laughed.

"I may have gotten a little distracted, but I have everything under control."

"Are you sure?" she laughed even more, as she saw Radley walk up to her covered in flour. "Radley what did daddy do to you?" she asked bending down trying to shake off some flour that stuck to his fur.

"I did not do that on purpose. He got excited as I was mixing and I may have dropped the bowl on the floor and he just happened to roll around in it."

"You wouldn't do such a thing, now would you Radley?" she smiled at the dog, as he barked.

"You're going to believe him over me?" Sam asked appalled. Andy just laughed. "I see how it is." He stated, reach over, grabbing a bowl, and pouring the remaining contents over Andy's head.

Andy stood up and faced a grinning Sam Swarek. Andy stood there with her game face on, with white coated hair and face. "I can't believe you just did that." She said blowing some flour off her bangs, trying to clear her vision.

"That's a good look for you babe." He laughed.

"You are so dead." She stated grabbing a handful of icing and throwing it his way. Luckily Sam moved and missed her fire, dodging the icing now splattered against her refrigerator.

"This is war Swarek."

Andy and Sam proceeded with their food fight for a good 20 minutes until it ended abruptly when Andy had tripped and landed on her back.

"Andy are you okay?" Sam asked running over looking for something broken.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's safe to say that my floors are more like a slip and slide now with all the crap that's on it."

"I'll clean it up, don't worry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. But there's one thing that might make me feel better?"

"What's that?" he asked moving his lips closer to hers.

"This." She smiled as she broke an egg on Sam's head, egg yolk sliding down his face. "There, all better." She laughed.

After cleaning up, and showering, Sam ordered some take out and the two ate dinner on the couch, TV playing in the background. Andy had told Sam about the long chase and he offered her a massage to help relax her muscles.

"If I had known that I'd be getting this kind of treatment, maybe we should have fought more often." Andy says all relaxed as they sat on the couch, as Sam worked out the soreness of her muscles.

At the end of her sentence Sam froze. _"Does she really mean that?"_ he thought to himself. "Uh…I uh…" he stammered.

"Oh god Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" She said turning to face him. She had never seen Sam so dumbfounded in her life, he was always this strong, stern person, and now, he didn't know what to say, the words had hit him deep.

"No Andy, it's alright. It's true. I should have treated you better when we were together. I should have been doing these things a long time ago." He said resting his hands back on his knees.

"Don't go all mopey Sam on me. I don't want us to fight. The only fighting that will be done is for each other." She said taking his hands into hers, Sam smiled. "Besides, our make up sex is pretty amazing, I have to say." She grinned.

Sam looked up and met her eyes. "It is pretty awesome. It's up there with "Holy Moly". He winked.

"Shut up." She laughed leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

4 weeks later

"Finally brother, you're late." Oliver stated handing Sam a shot.

"Duty calls brother."

"Ah yes, Andy and the dog. Well you're at the Penny now and need to catch up." He smiles handing him another shot.

"Andy?" Sam asks looking for help.

"Sorry. He's all yours Oliver." She smiles as she walks away heading towards Gail and Chris who were also taking some shots. _"This should be a fun night."_ She thought to herself.

And of course at the end of the night both Sam and Andy were a little tipsy. Thankfully it was a warm night and they decided to walk instead of drive. Walking home they cuddled together through the streets back to Andy's. Making it back safely, Andy headed straight for her room and plopped down on the bed. Sam then followed behind her with a glass of water, placing it down on the night stand before plopping down himself next to her.

"You are very beautiful Andy McNally." He smiled as he faced her.

"Thank you. You're not that bad either." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"What do you think about being my girlfriend again?" he asked.

Both having enough of the liquid courage, Andy quickly opened her eyes and was suddenly aware and sober. Feeling Andy tense up Sam opened his eyes, fully aware of what he asked and stared at her.

"Sam…"

"I know we've been drinking, but I am not drunk and I know what I'm saying. I know we've talked and I've said this already Andy, but I'm saying it again. I'm sorry that I left you, sorry for everything I said. I was an asshole to you and I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness,"

He sighed. "And when you left, it killed me. The thought of not knowing if you were coming back or not, and that it meant we were really over. That made me understand how you felt, and what I put you through. That tore me up knowing that it was entirely my fault. I wish I could go back and erase that memory,"

"I know that I've been trying to prove to you that I'm serious, I just need to know that there is a chance of us getting back together. I don't want you to feel bad for me or just letting me do this to please me. I love you Andy and I want to be with you forever if you'll have me…again."

By the time Sam had finished Andy had tears streaming down her face.

"You are such an idiot you know that?" She said through the tears, he nodded. "If you break my heart again, I will kill you. And I mean it, I will kill you. And I'm sure there are others lined up behind me." She smiled.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend again?" he asked unsure.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend again."

Sam smiled happily pulling her in closer and sealing the deal with a kiss.

"I swear to never hurt you again Andy."

"Good, cause you know the consequences." She smiled going in for another kiss.

* * *

2 years later

Andy McNally, fellow officer of Precinct 15, and girlfriend of one Sam Swarek, woke up with the sun shining brightly and warming her face. She moved her right arm over to the right side of bed, finding nothing but a pillow and sheets, and not the body of her boyfriend.

Sam and Andy had been back together for 2 years now and going strong, Sam stayed true to his word and did his best not to break Andy's heart…again. Every argument they had they worked on it and got through it. Feeling his side of the bed, she felt that the sheets were already cold and that he was had been up for a couple hours already.

"Sam?" she called out. No answer.

"Sam?" she said a little louder. No answer.

Andy then laid her head back down thinking that Sam was downstairs and not had heard her voice. At the beginning of their second year together, they finally decided that they should move in together. It took them a while but they found a cute three bedroom house that was in the same neighborhood as Sam's old house and still close to 15.

Andy then yelled out another name that she knew would hear her. "Radley! Radley, come here boy!"

Five minutes later she heard Radley run through the house and up the stairs making his way to her side of the bed.

"Good morning boy." She smiled. "Where is that daddy of yours huh?" She asked petting him. Andy then noticed that Radley had a new collar and there was something attached to it.

"Radley did daddy get you a new collar? It looks good on you." She laughed. Radley barked a few times. "I'm glad you agree. Now what's this?" she questioned. She found a small black capsule hanging from Radley's collar and unhooked it. Carefully examining the contraption in her hand, she saw that it could be opened and carefully took it apart. A piece of paper had fallen into her lap.

"Oh a secret note Radley." She grinned. Unfolding the paper, her eyes scanned the words.

"_Mommy, will you marry Daddy?"_

"Holy shit." She gasped. Radley then started to bark excitedly.

"Not exactly the words I was looking for." Sam's voice said from the bathroom.

"Radley down." Andy said trying to fight back her tears. "Sam?"

"You haven't answered question." He says leaning on the door frame with his hands behind his back.

"Is he asking or are you?"

"Both? He's helping me out." He smiled. "Heard I got nervous." He laughs.

"I…"

"Andy…" He start as he moves his hands in front of him showing that he's holding a spool of thread and slowly pulling the thread back onto it, as he's walking towards Andy, "I love you. I loved you the first time you kicked down that door and tackled my ass. I know we've had our fair share of ups and downs, and there's no other person that I'd rather have them with. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, making babies and growing old. And in order to do that, you need to answer Radley's question." He says as he stops walking a few inches away from the bed tugging at the thread.

It was then that Andy realized that the other end of the thread was tied to her ring finger. Unknowingly her hand automatically moved in an upward position with the thin thread being taught with the help from Sam.

"If you answer correctly you get what's at the end of this thread. So what do you say McNally, will mommy marry daddy?"

Andy blinked away her tears. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Sam smiled and let the ring fall from his hand, onto the thread, and down onto Andy's ring finger.

"Hear that Radley, mommy said yes." He smiles kneeling down and fitting the ring perfectly on her finger.

Andy stared at her finer then back at Sam. "I love you."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Swarek." He smiled kissing her. "How would you like to celebrate? Breakfast? Drinks at the Penny later?"

"How about we practice making Swarek butterballs and then we can do breakfast, then drinks." She winked.

"I like the way you think wife." He grinned jumping back into bed and pulling Andy on top of him.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

If you guys liked this as much as the first one, I'll think about doing what last part.


	3. Mr and Mrs Radley

Mr. and Mrs. Radley

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 3 (Whole season) then FAR STRETCH on how things are like when Andy is back from the Task Force.  
A/N 2: Companion piece(s) to Welcome Home Mrs. Radley

Thanks to natalienicole1981 for reviewing and helping out with some edits!

"I say we get married on June 24th." Sam said as he waved Liam down for another round and as Andy spit out her beer. Sam turned to look at her then laughed. "Changing your mind already?" he asked handing her some napkins.

"What? No. Never." She replied cleaning up the beer. "That's just very specific, and are you talking about this year?"

Sam smiled. "Doesn't have to be this year, it can be in whatever year you want it, but I think it should be June 24th."

"And here I thought I'd be planning this wedding alone."

"You can plan whatever you want, I want what you want. But I really want June 24th."

"There is no way you are getting out of this one, we're doing this together. You don't get to pick the date then just pay for everything."

"But you already know what I like and don't like." He said as he nodded a thanks to Liam as he set down Sam's drink as well as another beer for Andy.

"Nope, sorry Mr. you're getting married too and you get a say in everything."

"We can just go elope, quick and easy." He winked.

"Really? You would want to do that?"

"No not really. I want to see you walking down that aisle in a beautiful white dress to the most awesomest husband you will ever have."

"Awesomest isn't even a word." She laughed.

"It is in the Swarek handbook. You better learn it before you become one permanently."

Andy smiled at his statement, she was going to be a Swarek now, and was going to be one forever. "So what's so special about June 24th?" she asked, now facing him as they sat at the bar, her legs on the inside of his, leaning forward with her hands on his thighs.

"You don't remember?" he asked with a fake hurt expression.

"There have been a few June 24ths that have gone by, how am I supposed to know which one to remember?"

Sam then took Andy's hands and moved them around his neck and pulled her closer. "If you don't remember I guess I can give you one hint."

"Just one?" she asked as their faces came closer and closer.

"Just one, and if you get it wrong, I will be very upset."

"We can't have that now, can we?" She says playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready for your one and only clue?"

"Yep."

Sam moved in, moving his hands around Andy's waist pulling her a tad bit closer, the tips of their noses touching for a few seconds, before Sam tilted his head so that it looked like he was leaning in for a kiss, but right before his lips touched hers, he stopped. Only a thin sheet of air was between them.

"Think carefully now," he practically whispered against her lips, "when was the _first_ time we were in this position, but didn't seal the deal?" he says looking into her eyes.

The whole time Andy couldn't help but feel all tingly, the things that this man did to her, were feelings she'd never felt before, or ones that just felt new every time. She looked into his eyes and saw a playful, but loving glow in them. She had to think carefully, she didn't want to guess the wrong memory, even if she didn't understand why yet.

Andy thought for a few minutes before she broke out into the happiest smile, breaking that sheet of air and placed her lips on Sam's.

Pulling back for air, "I remember, but don't know why you would pick that date." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, you tried to kiss me on your first day of work." He grinned.

"I did not! Your ass got tackled by a girl. You just don't want to admit that I owned you." She laughed. "Besides, I know that you wouldn't want that to be the memory of the date you picked, that wouldn't be very awesome."

"No it wouldn't, that's why there's a different memory attached to it," he smiled, dimples proudly showing, "June 24th was the day I met a very proud, courageous rookie," he says as both his hands tuck strands of hair behind her ears, then placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, "whose lion's heart was for all to see, which I wanted to protect with every ounce of me. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen, inside and out. And who, that day, right then and there, I fell in love with and would be for the rest of my life."

"Sam…" Andy whispered as he brushed away a few of the falling tears away from her face.

"And that is why I picked June 24th. What do you say?"

"It's perfect." She smiled leaning in for another kiss which he happily partakes in.

"Hate to break your private party up, but you two have been gone quite awhile, and are missing out on all the drinking you promised to be doing with the rest of us." Oliver said leaning on Sam.

"Oliver if you leave right now, I will buy you two sandwiches tomorrow." Andy smirked.

"No pickles."

"Of course not." She laughed.

"Deal. Let me grab this next round and I'll be on my way. But you two better hurry, Gail and Dov have been saving your drinks, there are about 5 shots each with your names on them." He says grabbing the beers.

"We'll be right there." Sam says.

"Oh and don't forget, to let me know when the cake tasting is." Oliver smiled as he walks away.

"I can't believe you got that woman to give you a whole sheet of cake." Andy laughed.

"It's the Shaw charm." Oliver grinned from the back seat of the truck. "Besides if I can't have my own cake at the wedding, I'm getting my own now."

"You do know it's not your wedding right?" Sam laughed at his brother.

"Why do you get your own cake then?" asked Oliver.

"It's not just his cake. It's the one we're cutting into together. Sam wanted a pistachio cake, and since it is _his_ wedding he gets whatever he wants." Andy smiled.

"Even stri…" Oliver started.

"Don't even go there Oliver." She said looking at him through the rear view mirror. "Besides you don't even like pistachio."

"And I don't like sharing." Sam piped in.

"Besides you and everyone else still gets normal wedding cake to eat. Are you in cake coma that you forgot what we just did?" Andy laughed.

"It's a possibility." Oliver smiled.

"You couldn't have just fallen asleep like Leo?" Sam asked, looking back at a knocked out Leo with cake crumbs on his face.

"I could, but we still have dinner to go to." Oliver said.

"Do we need to go anywhere else before heading back to Nash's?" Sam asked.

"You don't, I do. I'll drop you guys off then head back when I'm done." Andy answered.

"Where do you need to go that I can't?"

"I need to go pick up one of your wedding presents." She smiled.

"Is it something dirty?" he cheeked.

"Sam!" she yelled slapping his arm. "No it's not dirty. But now I can just return…"

"No! I was joking!" he said taking hold of her hand and clasping it with his. Just then Oliver made the whiplash sound. "Shut up Olli."

"It won't take that long. I just have to pick it up. Besides I'm sure Traci would love help from you guys with dinner."

_Few hours later…_

"You bought me a guitar?" he asked running his hands over the strings, having been years since he held one.

"Sarah and I were looking at some pictures a few weeks ago for the slide show and we came across some of you playing, said you were really good. I've never seen you with one so I went to the store with Chris and picked out this one. I looked at so many, but this one stuck out."

"Thank you babe." He smiled leaning in to kiss her, after admiring the black acoustic guitar.

"Now, the only thing you have to do is, either dedicate a song to me, or write one." She grinned.

"Uh…I don't sing Andy."

"Yes you do, I've heard you in the shower. You have that sexy, scruffy voice going on." She winked.

"No the only singing done in the shower is when you're screaming my name." he winks eyeing her.

"Oh really, and what about when you're screaming mine?" she said, her lips moving closer to his.

"Hmmm…you got me there." He smiles devilishly.

_June 24th_

"Holy crap, I'm getting married today." Andy said as she sat up in bed.

"Go back to sleep." Gail muttered throwing a pillow her way.

"I told you not to take that last shot before we left." Traci laughed walking in with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you for not letting me get wasted last night." Andy said taking one of the cups.

"Oh you wanted to, especially when the boys showed up. I swear you and Sam cannot stay away from each other." Traci grinned.

"It was supposed to be girl's night. How did the boy's even know where we were?" Gail asked from under her fort of pillows and blankets.

"Your drunk ass texted Nick and told him." Traci answered.

"Ugh." Was all Gail said.

"How drunk was I?" Andy asked.

"You had a good buzz going, then the boys showed up and you sobered up pretty quick, when you saw some girl walk up to Sam when they arrived."

"I don't really remember that. What did I do?"

"Well you had your death stare going that's for sure. The girl didn't stand a chance though. Sam didn't even notice her, his eyes were glued on you." Traci answered making Andy smile. "You two were seriously made for each other."

"Okay enough of this chit-chat." Gail said rising from her buried state. "We need to get this girl ready for her wedding. Is this coffee Irish?" She asked smelling the cup that Traci handed to her.

Traci and Andy just laughed at Gail who had fallen asleep with her sunglasses on and a mean case of bed head.

"It's a smidge Irish." Traci laughed.

"Are the boys here yet?" Andy asked as she stepped out Traci's car.

"Chris said Sam and Oliver arrived a few minutes ago." Traci answered.

"I can't wait to see him." Andy beamed.

"You'll see him when you're walking down the aisle." Gail said grabbing their dresses.

"Oh look there he is." Andy said pointing out Sam and Oliver who were walking out of the banquet hall entrance where their reception would be.

Sam and Andy had talked about how big they wanted their wedding and both agreed that they wanted it small and intimate. It worked out in their favor since they didn't have big families and only really wanted their close friends with them on their day. They checked out a few places before finding a hall that they both really liked. The hall they had picked out had the perfect room for about 100 guests and a beautiful outdoor area where the ceremony would be held.

"Andy you can't look at him!" Andy only caught a quick glance at Sam before Traci pulled her away.

"He looks so handsome! Who made up this rule you can't see each other before the wedding anyway." Andy said as she sat down.

"You didn't have to, but you insisted, saying it was tradition." Gail stated as she looked through the makeup bag. "Besides, you'll be seeing him soon enough, in the tux and out of it." She grinned sticking her tongue out.

"Yes, that'll be the best part." Andy smiled.

"Nervous brother?" Oliver asked as he stood next to Sam while the ceremony started.

"More like anxious. I just want to see her and be married already." Sam smiled.

"Well in a few minutes you'll be able to do just that." Oliver said patting him on the back. "She looks beautiful Sam, I better see some tears in your eyes."

Sam smiled at his best man. He stood there waiting anxiously waiting to see her, even though he had seen her last night, this time she'd be wearing her wedding dress, and walking towards him, ready to begin a new chapter in their life.

Soon everyone's eyes were focused on the bride who was now standing at the other end of the aisle, with Tommy at her side, the processional music played, Andy and her father proceeded to walk down. Sam was speechless, Andy looked absolutely beautiful, her white dress clung to all the right curves, her hair was pulled back into a bun, and her makeup minimal, showing her natural beauty. Tears were indeed forming in his eyes.

"Told you brother." Oliver whispered.

"So how does it feel to be a Swarek now?" Sam asked his wife as they had just finished taking their wedding pictures with everyone, now waiting to be introduced into the reception.

"Pretty awesome." She smiled. "I never want this feeling to go away. I want to live in this moment forever."

"Until the day I die, I will do that for the rest of my life, to see that smile on your face and the love and passion in your eyes."

"You are the best husband ever." She smiled kissing him.

"I'm the only husband you're getting."

"You're the only one I want." She eyed him. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that tux? I can't wait to take it off later." She says licking her lips.

"I know how you feel baby. I know you love your dress, but when you walked down that aisle towards me, I wanted to rip it off right there and then. You are incredibly sexy." He responds by placing kisses on her neck. "Do we have to go to this reception?" he mumbles.

"Mmm…yes…we…do." She answers between catching her breath. "As much as I would love to finish this, we have our friends and family in there. Not to mention we paid for it, and there's plenty of food and alcohol waiting, oh and your pistachio cake."

"My cake! That's right, we need to go get it before Oliver holds his breath and tries to eat it." He says straightening up his tie.

"Really? That was the deal breaker, your cake?" she laughs.

"No, you made some really good points, can't let it go to waste. Besides, what I really want to do to you, I'd rather do without an audience." He winks and he leans in for another kiss.

"Nice save Mr."

"Come on, I want to show off my sexy wife to everyone." Sam smiled again, dimples proudly showing, as he took her hand and walked over to the reception hall doors.

Everything was going smoothly during the reception. Dinner was being served and drinks were being poured. During dinner, they had played a slide show showing pictures of Andy and Sam when they were kids, and throughout their various ages growing up. Pictures in the beginning obviously didn't show them together until later down the line, hitting the ones from 15. Plenty of pictures of the group hanging out at each other's houses, around town, breaks at work, and of course, the Penny. The last picture of the slide show had been a group shot. It had everyone in it, including Jerry. It'd been one of those days, where their work day wasn't too crazy, so they all went out to the Penny to celebrate. Rounds were being bought and laughs were shared.

Looking at the last picture, they all shared a look with one another. Yes it had been a couple years since Jerry died, but they all missed him deeply. He was their family and would never be forgotten. Andy held Sam's hand as he looked at the picture, smiling at his best friend and brother.

After that, had come Oliver's best man, and Traci's maid of honor speeches. Traci had the tear jerker and reminisced about their academy days up until now. Oliver, surprisingly not too drunk, had laughs all over the room. He too, talked about their academy days, and how much Sam changed throughout the years, saying how he never saw Sam happier than he was with Andy.

Sam and Andy decided to save their first dance as man and wife until a little later, wanting to dance with everyone else first. Andy had been walking around chatting with their guests and Sam was no where to be found. Andy was talking to Zoe when Traci had politely pulled her away.

"What's up Traci? Did Oliver drink the bar dry already?" She laughed.

"Not yet," Traci laughed, "but Sam said to get you and have you seated on the dance floor."

"He didn't mention anything about that." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me, the husband just told me to get you." She smiled.

Traci then led Andy to the dance floor where a chair had been placed for her. Andy sat there as her bridal party stood behind her, looking for Sam. She didn't see him until she heard someone tapping the microphone all the small stage, she looked up and grinned.

"Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt, but I have something special for my wife here." He smiled looking at Andy fixing his guitar strap. "My beautiful wife bought me this guitar and told me that I'd either have to write a song about her or dedicate one."

'Aww's' were heard from the crowd.

"I'm not much of a writer so I decided to dedicate one to her, here at our wedding. Sorry if I don't sound that good, I'm better with a gun." He laughed.

"You're still sexy to me brother!" Oliver yelled, laughter erupting.

"Thanks Olli. Andy, this is for you. I love you."

Sam adjusts himself and the guitar as he sits on the stool and starts playing as his voice filled the room.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Just as he continues playing Gail steps up with a mic in hand and sings long.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Sam and Gail then look at each other and smile as they sing together.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

Andy can't help but form tears in her eyes. She never would have thought that Sam would actually do something like this for her, never in a million years. She looks up at Sam with a loving smile as he and Gail continue.

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Nick couldn't help but me amazed by Gail. She was looking at him the whole time while she was up there and she looked amazing. Nick moved over next to Andy and smiled as his best friend.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
__To an island where we'll meet__  
__You'll hear the music fill the air__  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_

_Though the breezes through trees__  
__Move so pretty you're all I see__  
__As the world keeps spinning 'round__  
__You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

During the last verse Sam had stopped singing and continued playing as Gail finished it off. As Gail sang, Sam made his way down to Andy, still playing along as he kneeled in front of her.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Gail sang the last lines along with Sam. He strummed the last note and looked at Andy. Their guests whistled and clapped at their performance.

"You're home." Andy whispered as she grabbed Sam's face with her two hands and brought his lips to hers.

They shared a long sweet kiss, causing more whistles and claps. When they finally broke apart for air, Sam could see the tears that streamed down her face and wiped them away.

"Thank you baby." She smiled.

"You are very welcome." He smiled back.

"Here brother let me take that." Oliver said taking the guitar. "Now you go dance with your wife before I do."

Sam smiled, placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close, and swayed to the music for their very first dance and husband and wife.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
